


I Told You

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Harley Quinn, F/F, F/M, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: You told The Joker what would happen if he ever bothered Harley ever again...





	I Told You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reigningqueenofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/gifts).



> I do not own any characters of the DC Universe. I only play with them.  
> DO NOT STEAL MY WORK. I WILL FIND YOU.

“Harrrrrrleeeyyyyyyyyyy” You whined the moment you heard the door open.

“ _WHAT?_ ” Was her flippant reply back.  
  
“I’m bored!” You answered, rolling around in the sheets of your bed as she appeared in the doorway.  
  
“Well, what ya wanna do, princess?” She questioned, sauntering over to the bed and plopping herself down, her hand going to massage the exposed skin of your back where your shirt had ridden up.  
  
“There’s nothing  _to_  do, Harlz, and it’s so  _boring_.” you whined again, squirming around under her touch that never failed to drive you even crazier than you already where, “I wish stupid Joker didn’t have to go and put B-Man on high alert.”   
  
“Hey, don’t talk about Mistah Jay like that.” She chided, brows furrowing under her fringe of bangs.   
  
“Well, it’s true! And now he’s nowhere to be-”  
  
“Harleeyyyyyy, I’m homeeeeeeee”   
  
“Mistah Jay! I knew ya’d come back for me!” Harley squealed, scrambling away from the bed, y _our bed_  to rush to the front door.  
  
There he was, in all his ’ _glory’,_ his purple and green suit dusty and torn, him himself looking worse than either of you had ever seen him.   
Harley ran to him, jumping into his open arms as he swung her around in a faux romantic gesture. Bile pooled in your gut at the sight. Who did he think he was?  _You_  were the one who picked her up, dusted her off, and  _put her back together_  when he left. When he  _abandoned_ her when she needed him the most.   
  
“And who is this?” He cooed, his attention finally drawn from the gorgeous blonde in his arms to you.  
  
“Oh, you don’t remember?” You growled, anger and rage and hatred burning through your body at the sight of the woman you loved in the arms of the man who wrecked her, broke her, and left her for dead.  
  
“This is….” Harley started, but was interrupted by the sound of the baby’s high-pitched cries.  
  
“What is that horrible noise?” Joker cringed, letting go of Harley to bring his fingertips to his the temple of his white face.   
  
“Oh, um, that’s, Lucy, Puddin’. Doncha ‘member? I know it’s been a while but…” Harley answered, her voice trailing off as the submissive side of her mind took over. The side that  _you_  had torn her away from.  
  
“Lucy? Who the  _Hell_  is Lucy?” He questioned, confused, as he started to make his way towards the upset child.  
  
You quickly stepped in front of him, getting in his way of the door frame to the baby’s room.  
  
“Stay the  _Hell_  away from her, Joker.” you growled possessively. After what Harley told you he did to her while she was pregnant, there was no way you would let this monster around that little girl.   
  
“Maaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” She cried in the background for Harley, who quickly and silently slipped passed the two of you to coddle the frustrated baby.   
  
“Mama?” Joker asked, confused look splitting his face upon realization “Harley? Did you make me a father?”  
  
Harley bounced the little red-headed girl in her arms, smiling at her as she skipped back over to stand behind your protection. Harley was a smart woman, and she knew The Joker better than anyone, and also knew his way of reacting to new things wasn’t always the most pleasant of interactions.   
  
“Um, well, yeah, Mistah Jay. I told you, 'member? Right before you….” She tried to answer, but her voice broke as she trailed off, the memory of that dark and stormy night flashing in her mind.  
  
“Before you threw her out a fucking window, Joker.” You growled possessively, moving to stand more in front of the two women who you loved more than anything.   
  
“I…I have…a…daughter?” Joker stepped back dramatically, trying to mimic himself stumbling, but you knew it to all be a ruse for Harley’s benefit. He cracked that signature Joker smile, opening his arms wide, “Come to papa, baby girl!”   
  
Your eyes narrowed and a growl left your throat as Harley danced passed you towards her ex lover with their child,  _the child you had been raising for the past year_  to his 'loving, waiting’ arms.  
  
Of course, you knew better. Harley, in her love struck dumbness, didn’t.  
  
Joker jerked the baby out of her mothers arms quickly, cradling the little girl against his chest as he landed a sickening  _SMACK_  to the side of Harley’s face. Instantly, you were grabbing her, tugging her away from her abuser with a loud roar.  
  
“I told you to stay the fuck away from her, Joker. I told you I’d tear your fucking face off.”   
  
His eyes darkened visibly, more recognition flooding through his purple irises as he cocked his head to the side to study how you touched Harley, picked her up off the floor where she’d fallen, checking to make sure she was okay.  
  
“Ohhhh, yesssss, I remember you know,” He sang devilishly, turning to Lucy in his arms to coo at her, “This is the bitch that stole you and Mommy away from me, Lucy. Do you call her mama too?”   
  
Lucy’s beautiful blue eyes turned to you as she stretched out her arms in your direction, struggling against The Joker’s hold on her to get to you and her mom.  
  
“Are you okay, Harl?” You whispered to your girl, hand raising to stroke the cheek that was reddening quickly due to to The Joker’s blow.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, Princess, I’m fine.”  
  
“Here that,  _Princess_ , she’s  _fine._  Come here, Harlequin, come to Daddy.” He prodded, opening his free hand again, offering her more faux protection that she quickly swallowed down and ran to him again.   
Another smack across her face, making poor Lucy scream in terror as her father stood there laughing.  
  
“Kid doesn’t get the joke. Who do you have raising you?” Joker frowned, setting the small girl down on her butt on the floor before sashaying suavely over to where Harley lay covering her face in your lap, crying. He crouched down and let his eyes run over her sobbing body before bringing his gaze to you.   
  
“You should have let her die that night, Princess, let yourself be free like I did. Now you’re stuck with a broken bitch and a bastard kid. Ha! Looks like the joke is on  _you_!”   
  
“I’m going to kill you, Joker. I’m going to cut your face off and feed it to the hyenas.” You spat, literally, in his face.   
  
The Joker growled, baring his yellowed teeth as his pungent breath made its way up your nostrils, making your stomach lurch. He patted Harley on the ass as he stood before making his way back towards the door, “We’ll see about that, kid.”   
  
After getting Harley and Lucy into bed, you couldn’t sleep. Harley was of course curled into your side, her small form shaking with the nightmares. Unable to bare her pain anymore, you unraveled yourself from her frame, slid into your boots, grabbed your favorite knife, one that Harley had given you as an anniversary gift, and quietly made your way out of the house.   
  
You knew where to find him. You always knew. You’d known the whole time he’d been 'away,’ but of course you would never mention that to Harley. You loved her too much and she didn’t deserve to have to deal with him. Of course, he could never stay away from her, either, but you’d hoped he would.  
  
You crept into the old abandoned plant, careful not to awaken the few stupid henchmen he had left, slitting their throats in silence until you finally found him.  
You straddled his legs, and his hands instantly came to your hips. He opened his eyes, the purple irises glinting in the moonlight shining through the near-by broken window.   
  
“Princess, what are you?” He questioned, but didn’t have time to finish before the knife was pressed against his jaw.   
  
“I told you, Joker. You know I don’t lie.” You cooed, psychotic smile stretching across your face as you pressed the knife deeper, his screams of agony filling the room…  
  
The next morning Harley woke up to an empty bed, but the smell of bacon and the sound of Lucy’s giggling filling the small space you called home. She stumbled out of the room and into the living area, rubbing her bruised cheek as she went.   
  
“Look, mama! I’s clown!” Lucy squealed, and Harley turned to see what had her beautiful daughter so giddy.  
  
There were the two of you, giggling and laughing as Lucy held up the mangled 'mask’ to her own face.  
  
“I is Dada now!" 


End file.
